starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Canyon
Story Written by the Valader. ---- Aztec was sitting on the border of a siege tank in movement, along with other five terran specialists, all hanging tight to what they could as the tank was moving literally fast enough. The Terran specialist checked his sniped for the first time in all the journey, this could only mean one thing; he was bored. "I think I will never get used to this type of transportation" said Connor, another terran ghost sitting in just at his right. "Try to enjoy the view, you can never see the environment or where you are taken when you are dropped by the Medivacs" said Aztec watching the quantity of ammo. "But that's exactly the point!" said Connor, "you barely can see something here, its all trees and wet mud in the grass!" There were other three ghosts sitting in that siege tank, another siege tank was traveling with them, as well as a group of forty marines traveling in Drop ships in order to match the tanks speed. A ghost girl signaled the Siege tank driver to approach the one Aztec was sitting, the tank got close enough. "Alrite boys!" said the Female Ghost, "This will be our briefing, the Squad officers believe we are in a rich mineral spot, a spot which could get an interest in the Protoss colony near here, even if they dunno that we are here, we cannot let any ground protoss warrior or war machine to pass, any questions?" "What's our plan?" said a ghost in the other border of the tank. "There is no plan, only to use the canyon advantage ground to our use." "This is great!" said Connor. The girl smiled as the grayish clouds started to deploy all their stored water, a raining moment started, All the ghosts putted their helmets on, and their respiration was heard now, the drivers of the tanks got inside and closed the hatch. "This is getting better and better!" said Connor, Aztec just looked at him while checking his night view visor, the atmosphere of the planet was dense when raining. "You shoudl check your sight" said Aztec to Connor. "Holy sh**t! I can barely see a thing!" yelled Connor, he was some sort of a rookie, or he just never was in such habitat. "Perfect place for the Protoss" said the female Ghost, whom was called Nymph, a pretty fancy name for those who heard about her, Aztec heard rumors of her biting zerg carapace when the critter was still alive, not even a human was that savage, other rumors said that Nymph was the nicest ghost girl in the Korpulu sector, Aztec didn't know which to believe, she was an incredible leader, and her men didn't knew pretty much of her, only that she was the Officer in command of the team. "You'll have to use your psi to spot the targets" said Azted to Connor. "I was thinking the same thing" said Nymph, "So... Az, we heard a lot about you, I mean the commanding officers and I, we do really want some fine results you understand me Ghost?" "Yes Sir" said Aztec calmly, he remembered all the people that said to him the exact same thing, it seemed that Lieutenant Nymph heard rumors of Aztec too. "Have you ever fought protoss before?" Connor said as if he was talking to everyone. "No" "No" "No "No" said Nymph Aztec did not said anything. "Aztec?" said Connor, Nymph was acting like she wasn't listening, but Aztec could sense that he caught her total attention. "Never" "Same here" said Connor. "Attention!" said Nymph, "We are getting there!" All the ghosts watched as a dark column emerged from nowhere, the entrance was right in front of them, the tanks stopped and made the Ghosts to descend into the mud, for Connor's disgust. The Medivacs descended and dropped the full package of Marines carrying, forty marines were suddenly in there, they started to dig immediately. "Always in a hurry" said Connor. "Aztec come with me!" said Nymph. "Oh, it seems you really surprised her, we expect to see commendation soon?" "I have not even fought a single battle and you want commendation for me?" answered Aztec and left Connor side to join Nymph's. The two started to walk across the diggers of marines, that incredibly fast started to make some real holes in there, in their continuous walk across the platoon, they finally met with their commanding officer, Sarge LaBelle, weird name. "Sarge!" said to the marine. "Well well, but who's got here?" said the LaBelle. "Any news?" "Alarming ones indeed miss, HEY YOU FOLKS DOWN THERE, DON'T MAKE ME DO SOME RECON IN BATTLEFIELD DO YA READ ME LADIES!" said to a group of marines talking in the wholes, "sorry miss, my men are little nervous for the engagement, precisely our medivacs received instructions on raising defenses right away, a protoss scout force comes right to us, they believe that they cannot haven't see us yet" "Thanks sarge" said Nymph. Aztec bowed his head expressing a good will and educated manner of gratitude, the Marine ignored him and started yelling again to more of his men. "Miss, may I ask where I fit in all this?" "Just like a bit of comapany that's all." she then stared at Aztec and made him stop, "I need you to make the reconnaissance for the marines, with me" "Yes sir" "Alrite then, let's start." The two entered the canyon entrance, a thirty feet in width distance, allowing only one tank at a time, or at least three zealots, the passage was somehow roofed with some enormous spikes at the top, darkening the entrance a little bit, at the cliffs there were some high rocks, good and bad spots for sniping, the two searched for tactical advantages, there were many, and if they were lucky, maybe they could take no losses. Aztec and Nymph returned to the Terran encampment, the Marines were expecting the recon and looked that the two got safe and sound, Nymph dismissed Aztec and so he looked up for a spot where he could shoot satisfactory some targets. He heard the sound of the tanks taking their defensive position behind the marine line, the Ghosts took spots, and so they waited to the scouts to come. Aztec deployed his sniper, and waited. A few dozen of minutes, a sound was heard. Strange mechanical sounds started to be heard all across the entrance, along with the eco. "No noise fellas" said Nymph. The weird sound kept screaming grew and grew, along with footsteps. The dense rain didn't allowed anyone to see the other side. The noise suddenly stopped. Silence. The rain was falling and hitting the ground. Aztec suddenly knew the reason of their pause, some ghost in there was trying to see through telepathic ways into the rain, the Protoss were a very sensitive psionic race, they knew terrans were there. An energy proyectile passed through all the entrance, only to meet with the other side, hitting a marine in the head, the skull broke like a balloon and blood started to come out... The tanks fired to the other side of the cliff, the massive fire power was exchanged as more blue shoots started to come up, the marines fired as well, A robotic figure made its way to the entrance, a stalker, firing against the marines. The Ghost held their fire. The Stalker was quickly damaged by the fire of the marines, and lay dead into the ground, but just behind him a group of zealots emerged and ran very fast to the marine line, Aztec spotted a distortion shape running along side with the zealots, he opened fire, sniping the Dark Templar. "Good job" said Nymph. But this caught one zealot attention to Aztec as he ran toward his spot, he stood up and tried to fire to the zealot, but he knew that the protoss would easily avoid shooting, he prepared to this close fight. The zealot suddenly disappeared, he was shot, by Nymph. "He didn't saw that coming" Nymph added. More zealots came from the same side, many were killed by the range fire, but the marines were dying as well by the mechanical fire through there. Another Stalker appeared firing at the spot of one of the Ghosts, Nymph reached Aztec in one jump from one spot to other one. As the battle raged, the different firepower was trespassing the entrance, the two covered themselves. "A managed to spot two "Mages" into there, we cannot let them making those electric storms!" "Got it" said Aztec, he moved to nearest upward rock, and started to climb, Nymph started doing the same. "Team cover Aztec an me, we are climbing!" ordered to the other Ghosts telepathically. The two climbed up, as the stalker spotted them and tried to kill them, but it, as the zealots were distracted by the cover fire the marines and Ghosts were making. They finally reached the top, Aztec was definitively convinced that Nymph looked at him as someone of her level, but... wasn't he? The two ran into the other side of the entrance, running across the rock ground of the top of the cliffs, Aztec could never felt so energetic, his psionic powers were giving him some real advantage. When the two arrived at the border, or the other side of the entrance, they watched as how psionic field were deployed from a Warp Prism, and more Protoss warriors being deployed into battle, they had to do something in here, the two High Templar were commanding the troops, one psi storm of their side and all the marines could go easily slaughtered. Aztec prepared his sniper to fire, as well as Nymph, they were thinking the same thing thanks to their telepathic powers. They were about to fire, but Nymph felt something and moved away. Indeed, a zealot managed to climb up with them following, Nymph was pushed and crashed against a wall, Aztec counterattacked with hitting the protoss with his sniper, with all his strength, the shield was still on, Aztec jumped backwards and got his had gun, starting to fire against the zealot. The protoss did not hesitated and charged, just in time, the hand gun removed the shield and the Protoss mind clashed with Aztec's. "Die Human" said the protoss, as he missed by the connection. The shield was off, and somehow the mental connection affected the protoss, Aztec felt disturbance is the psionic being. He dropped his dual psi blades, and concentrated his energies into them, with a little effort, the psi blades turned on and he was able to control it permanently, he only had used this other two times, one to slaughter a zergling and other to kill another Ghost. The Protoss stared at him amused. The two looked each other for two minutes, as the dense rain, mud and sound of battle were really annoying for a hand to hand duel. Fighting a Protoss? What he was thinking? The zealot was between Nymph and Aztec, even if it was a certain death, he had to try. The Zealot charged again, disturbed, but determined to finish the Ghost, Aztec winged one of his psi blades in order to receive the strike, the Protoss was stronger, and the two blades clashed, the Protoss was surprised, Aztec moved his other blade to stab him, but the protoss did a bold move and pushed the two clashing blades forward, making Aztec to force his hand, the protoss was winning this strength contest, and he was so strong he even made Aztec's feet to sink in the mud, as the ghost was using his psionic powers to stimulate his arms, and make them like rocks. Aztec was feeling his strength drawing away. "You are skilled terran!" said the protoss voice mind, "but I'm far superior to you in this type of combat" Aztec stared at him. "You forgot one thing Protoss!" said Aztec, as he moved his blade and stabbed the zealot in the chest, falling both, an enormous cut of the link was felt in the ghost mind, as life moved away from the protoss. The Ghost used the disturbance the zealot had to his advantage, the zealot was proud, and could not believe he could move fast his blade in a bold but risky movement in order to stab him, only one condition was made then, Aztec received a terrible wound in the side bones, and the blood started coming out from it. He bowed just aside the protoss body. "You are such an idiot!" said Nymph, approaching him grabbing her broken arm, "but than you for saving me." There was no time for rest, as three more zealots appeared, two very big, one seemed smaller, but was ahead and in the middle of them. The protoss zealot in the middle looked at the dead protoss and then to Aztec and his blades, being grabbed by both hands and weakened by the cut of the mental link. Aztec could not hold any longer and failed to the ground. He only saw that zealot looking at him. Category:User:The Valader